In Showers, In Session, In Bed
by ahha.interesting
Summary: A drawn out one shot of PrussiaXAustria. might have a couple more added on after this. SpainXRomano, ItalyXGermany.Rodrich is consoled in the showers by Gilbert. Has fluff, detail and no plot, despite the huge word count. LEMON


So~ Guys, this is the Edited version. I ...have constantly crappy grammar, ...for a few reasons. Mainly, this is a shared computer. That means a few things.  
>1. Cant use Word, or it can be seen in the computers hard-drive ('cant you just write clean stories?'..NO)<br>2. I have a short window of time to upload/write stories. SO here~

Warnings : Completly the same as before, just with better spelling. Sex, gay sex. with rimming.

~~(-.-)~(-.-)~~

Rodrich's fingers flew over the piano keys, the soft notes flowing out of the music room. The dark haired boy was always in here, never bothering to join the band, the choir, or any other extra-curricular activity, constantly playing, whenever he had time. Of course it ended too early, the end-of-lunch bell signaling the start of fourth period. Rodrich reluctantly closed the piano and headed to History, sliding carefully past the other students jostling in the crowded hallway, entering the room quietly. An instant later, Rodrich was slammed into the ground, glasses and books falling to the floor.

"Watch where you're going, nerd! Do you walk often, bastard?" A brown haired boy with green eyes sneered down at him, before turning quickly to get into his seat before the teacher came in. Gilbert, Lovino's somewhat friend, glared at Lovino dangerously, bending down to help Rodrich gather his books silently. Pushing his glasses onto his face, Rodrich offered a small smile to the albino man, ignoring the snickers floating up from the back of the class. The teacher flew in, a murderous look in his eyes, papers stacked in one hand flawlessly, threatening ruler in the other. Beating was illegal in most states, and frowned on in all the others, but often ignored the rules.

"OK, class, enough of this chatter! Today we learn about the presence and influence of the English Imperialism in the Eastern Countries." A chorus of groans followed his introduction, soon silenced by a rap of the ruler on his desk. And thus began his hour long ramble.

Rodrich took his notes dutifully, mind wandering as he did, often travelling to his music, or to the constant bullying from Lovino. And from a majority of the all-male population that went to Braginski High. Sighing, Rodrich tapped his pencil on his lips inattentively, thinking to himself in circles. If people called him stupid, he could show that he wasn't, his grades were proof enough. They could call him a geek, but he would show them that he was better, that he would someday be their loved proving people wrong, they shoved him to the ground, but he would stand back up. He still had his dignity. Rodrich clenched his pencil, until it broke, the lead half flying away to hit the person in front of him in the back of his head. Lovino turned around and scowled, eyebrows like inchworms crawling towards his nose.

"What do you think you're doing, faggot? Are you trying to flirt with me, bastard?" He growled condescendingly, poking at Rodrich's shoulder cruelly. Rodrich merely looked away, down to his notes, pretending to read them extremely carefully. "Whatever, homo-geek." Lovino turned back around with a whip of his body, facing the board, and away from Rodrich's silently tearing face. Rummaging in his pocket, Rodrich pulled out another pencil, proceeding to tap it against his mouth. Patience wearing thin, Rodrich refused to dwell on the insults, like pickers in his side, bleeding messily.

"OK, class, you are dismissed." waved his hand, and with his allowance, the class rushed out filtering like sand in a time glass. "Ah, hold on Rodrich. I need to speak with you." Rodrich carried his books with him to the desk, clutching them to his chest like a shield.

"Yes, sir?"

"I've noticed that you have no extra-curricular courses this semester, or last semester. This school requires at least one extra-curricular in a student's senior year. What do you plan on doing?" crossed his arms, expectant look on his face. Rodrich shifted from foot to foot, options coursing through his mind. Of course only one seemed even plausible.

"I'll take Band, sir." He said confidently, pride in his playing endowing him with more stature than usual.

"It's already filled."

Rodrich deflated.

"You waited too long. Rodrich, you know I'm the coach of the football team. I could get you a spo-"

"No offense, but I'm not really built for football..." Rodrich interjected. Anything but being stuck with that Lovino.

"Who said that?" He asked, waving towards the classroom door. "Just because someone tells you something about yourself doesn't make it true. I can tell you'd make a great kicker, or maybe running-back." Rodrich cocked his head, processing that information. He would love to see Lovino's face after witnessing a touchdown scored by none other than 'homo-geek'. Just because he wasn't interested in girls, and thought Gilbert would look great in a tight baseball outfit, didn't mean he was gay, and just because he had good grades and was a nerd, didn't mean he couldn't wipe the grass with Lovino's ass.

"I'm in. I'll..I'll do it." Rodrich said, confirming his commitment with a shake of his head. Mr. Kirkland smiled.

"Good, practice starts today. I already got your dad to sign the papers." His smile widened at Rodrich's displeased face and pointed to the clock. "Starts in a half an hour. Might want to go get on the field." Rodrich nodded, then rushed out of the room.

~~(-.-)~(-.-)~~

Rodrich stumbled onto the playing area awkwardly, walking unsurely toward the group of players already assembled in a tight clique on the green turf. A few saw him and waved, friendly enough, but soon Lovino and Gilbert spotted him.

"Hey! It's the water boy!" Lovino laughed, childishly pointing at the gangly teen approaching them. Rodrich kept walking, straightening his back and lengthening his stride, the picture of confidence. He joined the small circle of boys, Gilbert coming over to hang on Rodrich's shoulder, tugging the boy's head against his shoulder.

"Coach told us you were joining! Can't tell why, maybe it's cause you got a fine ass!" Gilbert laughed, releasing Rodrich, only to land a hand sharply on his backside, causing a blush to color the new recruit. "Hey look boss! Just like you said, he is gay!" Taking a deep breath Rodrich stood calmly, a stoic mask covering his face. Rodrich's blush flared, though, when Gilbert blew a kiss to him, winking afterward, the albino's laughter like pins in his ears. He would prove he was better, prove he wasn't gay for anyone, let alone for Gilbert.

"Alright! I see everyone has met our new recruit!" Coach Arthur, otherwise known as Mr. Kirkland, announced from the stands. "Time to see what he's made of!"

~~(-.-)~(-.-)~~

An hour later and Rodrich was covered in dirt and grass stains, knees were red, and hands were in a similar state. The rest of the team had barely a scratch on them. Lovino had gone on a rampage, going out of his way to literally rub Rodrich's face in the dirt. Rodrich endured all with quiet determination, the beatings only halted when Ludwig helped Rodrich off the ground, pushing him to Gilbert. 'Don't let Lovino touch him, or trust me, you won't be able to see out of your swollen eyes.' Lovino had spit on the ground at that, Gilbert confusedly holding onto Rodrich a moment too long before stepping away awkwardly. No one had messed with him after that, Gilbert getting in Lovino's way anytime it seemed he would try to start something. Rodrich had kept warily eyeing Gilbert, the pale jock guarding him religiously. Only because Ludwig had ordered him to, Rodrich told himself. Dusting himself off, Rodrich called out to the Coach, talking for the first time all practice.

"When is practice over?" His body sore, Rodrich was anxious to get into the showers and wash all the filth off from his body.

"What? Are you that weak, little fairy?" Lovino whined mockingly, before being silenced by a glare from Gilbert. Rodrich smiled half-heartedly to the man, unsure if he was doing it because of Ludwig, or because he wanted to look at Rodrich approvingly, motioning him towards the showers.

"Go clean up kid, you did well. And you can take a beating. Same time next week, okay?" Rodrich nodded, limping towards the shower, Gilbert running over to help carry him. The others were snickering behind them, as the others, not interested in showering, or helping the new member, left the field to head to the dorms.

~~(-.-)~(-.-)~~

"You don't have to help me." I said, pulling away from him as soon as the others were out of sight. "Just because Ludwig told you..."

"I'm not helping you because Ludwig told me to. I'm doing it because...I am awesome! And I want too..." Gilbert sighed, looking at me incredulously. "He hates when Lovino beats on you. Ludwig knows he does it because you're gay." I pushed at him infuriatingly.

"I'm not gay! And if I was, it's none of your business!" I yelled, more vocal than before. Gilbert steered me to a bench, sitting me down before plopping down next to me.

"Whatever, it doesn't matter. I'm just telling you what Ludwig told me. He said that he hates it, because Ludwig is gay. He's dating Lovino's brother." Gilbert sighed, my jaw almost dropping at the news. "And Ludwig gets mad about him picking on you, because Lovi's gay...and we think he likes you, but he doesn't really know what to do about it, other than beat on you. To make the feeling go away."

"That pisses me off." I said bluntly, my fingers itching to express my anger, tapping insistently on my thigh. "If he liked me, he should have just said so!" I leaned back, careful not to fall back-first onto the tile floor of the locker room. Staring at the ceiling, I felt tears begin to form at the sides of my eyes, gaining unwanted attention from the albino, his red eyes tender."All this time...I have been pushed down, walked on, made fun of. Because of him, I had 'gay' written on a sign on my back. Before I even knew I was, or how to deal with how I felt about..." I sighed, dropping my head into my hands. Gilbert put a hand on my back, awkward as he patted me, before pulling on my arm towards the showers.

"Come on gay boy," He said lightly, a smile on his face, "You need to wash up." I blushed as he began to strip, averting my gaze from his lean, mud-ridden body. He shrugged off his shirt, the wet fabric clinging to his toned chest, throwing the dirty article in the corner. Gilbert began pulling off his pants, sliding them down, my gaze flitting from the nearest wall to his pale thighs. "Dude. It's okay to look. I'm not gonna freak out. Instead of blushing, how about you get undressed and get in the showers. The quicker you get in, the less time you'll have to be around me." He turned away from me, pulling the rest of his clothes off, heading towards the showers. "I'll just let you get undressed by yourself. I need to get this dirt off."

"Ok..." I said, distractedly staring at his retreating back, my eyes drifting downward slightly before I shook my head and began focusing on taking off my own clothes.'Ok, we're just taking a shower, no reason to freak out. Besides, I'll be doing this every week, with the entire team...' I heard the water go on, the sound echoing throughout the locker room. I suddenly felt the urge to run from the locker room, to sprint and find, and decline his offer. 'I have no choice' Resigned, I began stripping, pulling my shirt over my head, then quickly discarding my pants and underwear. I looked down at myself, cringing slightly at my underdeveloped chest before taking of my glasses and walking into the shower. 'This is it..'

~~(-.-)~(-.-)~~

The wave of heat rolled out of the public space, the humid air sticking to my skin in fat water droplets. Gilbert was in the middle of washing himself, hands lathering his body with soap, the faucet next to him running as well, for me, apparently.' I walked unsurely next to him, glancing at him from under my eyelashes. Smirking at me, he handed me the soap.

"Glad you finally got here." His voice bounced off the walls, meeting my ears in stereo sound. He looked at me intently, a blush building at his scrutiny. His eyes wandered down, taking in the expanse of my naked body, watching the small rivulets of water and mud running down my chest, my legs. Gilbert glanced in-between my legs, blood threatening to rush there at his genuine smile. "Nice body. I can see why Lovino likes you." I turned away from him decisively, running the soap against my hands and chest furiously, nervously avoiding his gaze. "Would you wash my back?"

"S-sure..." I mumbled, caught between being rude and declining, and accepting and feeling my...lower parts...twitch in excitement. I turned towards him, his back already facing me, the sculpted shoulder blades underneath the rushing water. I slid the soap on his neck, his head falling forwards with a soft sigh. Swallowing roughly, I rubbed into his skin firmly, moving down to rub his blades, in-between them, and down to the small of his back. He groaned again, sighing in relief as the tension escaped him. And entered me. I felt the blood rush to my face, and to other, less desirable places. Hands shaking, I weakly swiped at the last of the dirt stuck to his back, the soap falling horrifyingly out of my hands. 'What the hell...' i watched it slide in front of him, the gods of despair encouraging Gilbert to bend down to retrieve the fallen soap. Allowing me a perfect view of his round ass. Something I had been fastidiously avoiding while washing his back was now thrust up in front of me. My erection grew, now distinctively at half-mast, willing me to turn around, refusing to let Gilbert know the reaction he produced in me. "H-hey. Can you wash mine too? I can't reach it."

"Sure." He said easily, and I felt a sure, soapy hand rub into one shoulder, his fingers playing over the flesh. 'He's using his hands?' Shivering, I almost pulled away, before realizing that would mean exposing my..problem, so I stayed still, feeling his hand depart, hearing him lather it up again, then he was right back on, using both hands. The soap was bubbling up, running down my chest, his hands running down along my spine, working into the small of my back. His hands kept running circles, going lower, and lower each time. He leaned up against me. "How do you feel about me?"

"What? What do you mean?" I stuttered, feeling his hands dip to my sides, his thumbs making small circles a few centimeters above the swell of my bottom. The tingling sensation was back again, the blood in my member multiplying with each stroke. I groaned softly before covering my mouth with my hand, embarrassed at the sound. I could practically sense him smirking as he leaned in all the way, the poke against my behind enticing and frightening. 'Is that..." Turning around, I faced him, Gilbert's red eyes narrowed steamily. I glanced down, and nearly fainted from the blood rushing to color my face, the rest flooding to bring my erection up to fullness.

"Sorry. You do this to me. And...I can see you're in a similar state." Gilbert smiled, bringing soapy hands to touch my chest tentatively, flicking his fingers over my nipples softly, and looking questioningly into my eyes. He bent down to kiss me, his lips barely touching my own, before coming back in harder, tongue flicking out searchingly. 'What? What should I do?' My face felt hot, my mouth fell open, letting access, my own tongue battling for dominance unsurely. Gilbert pulled me closer, nails raking lightly on my back, his breath slightly ragged in excitement. I pulled away, scared of where this was heading.

"How far...?" I asked, leaning my head against his chest, afraid to look him in the eyes. He brought a hand under my chin, bringing me to look at him. Smiling he kissed me again.

"As much as I would love to go all the way right now...If I do that, you'll hate me forever..." He bit at my lip, causing me to groan slightly, leaning into his body, my erection digging deliciously into him. I gasped at the contact, bucking slightly to get more of the friction. I blushed and tried to pull away from him, a hand shooting down to lightly touch the head of my member, pleasure vaguely tingling as he slipped his entire hand along the length. I moaned and leaned up against the wall, the cold tile a sharp contrast from the hot hand pumping me slowly, cautiously. "Unless..?" Gilbert asked, rubbing himself against my hardened flesh, taking his own length in his hand and rubbing our tips together seductively, the pleasure intense from the simple action. He moaned and rolled his head forward, quickening the pace, our erections sliding and rubbing against each other, the heat in my body so intense. Gilbert brought a hand to my side, pulling me away from the wall, leaning me against him while gasping hotly in my ear. "Fuck, I can't believe we're doing this." 'No shit...' I trembled against him as he brought a finger to my entrance prodding inquisitively.

"Gilbert...How do you know?" 'How do you know what to do' the implied question in my voice, was answered by a dark chuckle, as he slipped a finger into me, the pressure heavy and awkward. I squirmed uncomfortably, his other hand roughing its pace, jerking at me intoxicatingly. "Ah.-Gilbert-. I'm close. If you're going to..." I gasped as a second finger entered me, Gilbert turning me around to face the wall. I sensed him squat down, a cool wetness by his fingers causing me to jump unexpectedly. 'His tongue...' He spread my legs and removed his fingers, the small wet organ flicking in and out of my hole, running in-between my legs, flicking at my balls. Gilbert stood back up, aiming himself, his tip poking tauntingly at my entrance.

"I didn't think this would actually ever happen..."he said, pushing into me, my cry bouncing around the room. He quickly filled me, shoving in and staying still, the pain enough to make my erection less demanding, far away from the threshold it had just been at. He began moving, his moans filling me fuller than his constant rocking, the action becoming more pleasurable as he went on. My hands were splayed out to either side, as he bucked into me from behind, as water rushed in rivulets down our joined bodies. "God. You're so tight." He remarked, arching into me forcefully, shooting pleasure blindingly up through my system.

"Gilbert! Oh, deeper!" I yelled, way past caring as he hit that spot repeatedly, thrust by thrust Gilbert pounded into me, my erection back up, straining for release. "T-touch me." I demanded, as forcefully as I could, the need to release overcoming my natural shyness. Gilbert brought our bodies closer, his hand snaking down to pull at my persistent erection, his teeth biting into my shoulder. "Ah! Deeper, deeper!" He groaned behind me, his pace quickening, his hand furiously pumping me closer and closer.

"I'm close. I'm close, I'm close" Gilbert panted, shooting deep into me, his hand spurring me to the edge as well, my seed covering the wall in front of me. I panted heavily, my knees wobbling in the aftermath. I sat down on the ground, and looked up at him pitifully, the water and lack of glasses blurring my vision slightly. The fresh tears didn't help either. Gilbert crouched down worriedly. "Shit. I didn't hurt you did you?" I laughed a little, and shook my head,

"That was my first time. And I did it in the shower. With my bully's best friend. Who's obviously done it before. And probably planned this whole thing." I sighed, and leaned back, hitting my head painfully against the wall. The pain clearing my thoughts. Gilbert kissed me, laughing.

"You are too smart." He grinned at me. I tore my gaze from him, fresh tears falling from my eyes. Gilbert moved to block my vision, a genuine smile on his face. "You're right. I planned this. Not all of it!" He retorted at my snort. "I planned on just kissing you, out there on the bench, and walking away to leave you confused. I expected you to keep denying that you were gay, not sort of admitting it. I didn't realize the torture you endured at Lovino's..at all of our..hands. But, you got so tore up about it, I couldn't kiss you and leave you there. But, you are wrong about something."

"What?" I asked, my anger at being set up still fresh, still stinging. 'Along with my behind.'

"You are my first." He said, honesty written on his face, shock no doubt coloring mine. "I do read now and again, probably not the genre you're used to." He stood up, picking me up off the ground. "Can we start over? With proper dates? I swear Lovino won't touch you with me around." I sighed, leaning against him slightly, limping towards the towels to dry off.

"Sure..." I said begrudgingly, smiling slightly as he enthusiastically punched the air.

"YES!" He ran off to grab his clothes yelling behind him. "Wait till I tell Ludwig!"

~~(-.-)~(-.-)~~


End file.
